Photograph
by PokeHope
Summary: Trip keeps all his memories in photos. Sometimes he doesn't have to keep them in a photo. KodakShipping (I don't own the cover)
A piece if paper. It wasn't much. Yet it had so much meaning to the dirty blonde. Tristan, known to everyone as Trip, was letting the picture slip out of his hands. He let of an audible sigh, as the picture gliding to the plush carpet, swaying side to side. Rolling onto the floor below him, throwing his head to the floor, letting his dirty hair spread out on the comfortable ground. He had arrived home to Nuvema only two hours ago. Just losing the first round of his first league. That wasn't why he was bitter.

The fact that, a under level Pikachu, had beaten him. The Pikachu was there, on the photo. It was perched beside his poorly thrown off orange jacket and dark hoodie, all he wore was his jeans or indigo tee-shirt. It wasn't just a Pikachu who settled on the picture. The young photographer didn't care for the Pikachu at the moment. Only for the older boy. He didn't know his age, only his name. Ash, Ash Ketchum. His Pikachu was plopped onto his shoulder as both were grinning like idiots.

The raven head was unaware of the fact the photo had been taken. Or any of the, twenty or so. It wouldn't be enough to call it an obsession, that Trip had with the childlike Kanto trainer. His teal camera tied on a string around his neck. Turning it on, he waiting, continuing to stare at the cinnamon eyed trainer int the paper. Sliding it closer to him with a single index finger, he stared into his still eyes, wishing he could see the real ones. With a real smile, and with a real love.

A bright light flashed as the camera turned on. Pushing himself back up, crossing his legs, taking the camera off the chain. He click a button which stated "Gallery", beginning to skim and scan the photos from the start of his journey. The fourth to seventh picture was that of the Pikachu trainer's lost face, or that of depression of losing the battle. His eyes were glowing or hinting of tears, threatening to spill out of his sockets. His eyebrows furrowed together in determination at the question of a battle. He was pretty much up for anything. He'd kept that determination throughout every battle though.

A few days after all this, he'd challenged him to a battle again at the battle club. Trip had won, obviously. Yet he'd lost to Ash's friend who was also a gym leader. He'd never paid attention to names much, if it wasn't Ash or a rival or Alder then he didn't care much of whether he'd lost or not. Sure it's nice to win but what's the point if you have nothing to achieve from it. They'd met twice before this though. During the Venipede attack and when he'd screwed up his chances of catching a new Pokémon. Then it was did he take a new photo of his after the battle, the puffy haired girl, had pushed him into the water. He must have been used to it Bianca, (He knew her name because they lived in the same town.) was always pushing him into a fountain or river of some sort. Trip would be lying to say he didn't like seeing him drenched or shirtless.

It was probably around the time of when he'd just beaten Elesa, when Tristan acknowledged his crush on the cap wearing trainer. He wasn't exactly sure why though. He remembered seeing Alder again, getting annoyed at calling him by his full name. He was also quite annoyed with the fact Ash has wanted to battle the champion as well. What annoyed him more though, was the general fact his idol had accepted the challenge and feel asleep. Maybe because he wanted to stick up for Ash, and that was why he left so soon.

The Clubsplosion was blurry though, he remembered losing to Bianca. The shame would always come back to him. He could beat Ash,yet Bianca could not beat him. So why was she able to defeat the photographer. Either way Trip could remember collecting his Conkeldurr when the other boy popped up behind him. He told him he was leaving, he could see the disappointment on his face, Ash had confessed he wanted to battle him. The dirty blonde had promised he wouldn't lose next time, before heading off somewhere new.

That promise was kept throughout the whole junior cup. Until he face Alder that was. He'd crushed all of his opponents withing minutes, all with his Serperior. He had been reckless against his champion, and in front of his rival. The one person he didn't want to lose against had beaten him. With his rival watching too. Trip had been so ashamed of himself. Ash couldn't have seen him like this. He promised he wouldn't lose. Yet he did.

He'd lost that final battle though. He was so close. Yet so far. Ash had grown stronger. He'd destroyed him in the league after he got out of that tight squeeze. Even with an low effective move, his Pokémon had gone down. Along with his reputation. Ash's creative ways had come to use, Elctro-tail, had he called it? He had accepted his defeat though. He'd told Ash that he knew this and he had a long way to go to beat Alder. He would continue training. He would beat Alder some day, we agreed to give it out all and after shaking hands I went home for a while.

'End of Gallery' The message popped up onto the screen. Trip picked himself up, along with the camera and photo. He sat the teal object onto the cream desk, covered in photos of nature and Pokémon. He still held the paper in his light hand though, making sure not to drop it or damage it. Looking out the window to the sea, he let out yet another sigh. He was bored. That must have been the reason his sat the picture down, slipping on his hoodie then jacket on top, before slipping the photo into his pocket and heading out.

The first step out and he was met with a sudden ocean breeze. Tristan enjoyed living here, by the ocean. It was always sparkling, against the sun. The negative was that it never snowed, Trip had enjoyed the glittering snow shards in Driftveil, it would be better for Vanillite too. Walking towards the railing, separating land and sea, he leaned against it. Closing his eyes, blocking the sun peaking out from behind the cloud. Nuvema was quiet most of the time, to the dirty blondes amusement. He preferred when everything was calm, cool and collected. By it wouldn't last for long before a voice would call his name.

"Trip? Is that you?" He didn't need to turn around to realize it was Ash who was speaking. He'd heard the tune of his voice over several times. Upon turning around his striking grin was plastered to his face, as usual. His cap and Pikachu were missing, hand stuffed inside the white and cerulean hoodie. It was just the person he didn't know whether he wanted to see or not.

"What are you doing here?" he made a face, just as if he was disgusted by the fact he'd found him out here. He should have still been at the league, right? To Trip it was like if someone had muted him from asking Ash anything else. Maybe it was because Ash was now standing right in front of him.

"The league finished, Cameron destroyed me big time! So we decided to come here, to visit Professor Juniper." By 'We' he must have meant his friends, it didn't matter to the blonde. He just watched the raven haired boy leaning down on the railing with him. Still continuing to smile, it was something Trip would never understand about the other boy. The wind picked up a bit more, and the sun disappeared behind the clouds again. Caramel eyes shut, the smile softened but was still there. Ash looked like he was going to fall asleep anytime now. He dropped his strength from the metal fence, falling to Trip shoulder. Trip would have been lying to say he didn't like it though. He enjoyed the gentle breath of his rival, hitting against his shoulder. It was warm as well.

Trip ended up pulling himself together, picking up Ash over his shoulders, and carrying him back to the lab. The sleeping boy shifted, but it seemed he was a heavy sleeper. He had already looked tired in the first place, so there was no chance of him waking up anytime soon. Trip didn't mind though, Ash's arms had wrapped around his neck, and his legs around his waste. It was as if even though the childlike boy as in a slumber his body still registered that he was being carried. He opened the door to the lab, to see Ash's friends and Juniper sitting at the couch around a table.

"It's Trip!" The girl yelled out. It was kind of stupid, who else did they think he was? Team Rocket it there stupid disguises? He didn't say anything as he headed over the the group, Ash still perched on his back. He sat him down on the couch beside the professor. Still not uttering a sound. Trip was about to leave before Juniper had asked his something.

"Trip, I knew you were back, so I was getting Ash to ask it he could stay at your place? I only have one spare room with two beds. So would that be okay with you?" The smiling woman's face was full with wonder, waiting for an answer. His parents were out, so it would have been okay, but he only had one bed. It was a double bed, but they'd have to share. Ash had no other option though. He'd have to let him stay over. So with a nod he agreed and Juniper smile, standing up.

"Thank you so much Trip!" She beamed, and then without even noticing Ash was on my back again as his friends followed behind. Ash, apparently had refused to sleep, determined to get to Nuvema as soon as possible. According to his friends, he'd hoped to see Trip and that's why he refused to sleep. Tristan had no clue why they were still there. It was getting dark too, but then suddenly without noticing again they'd ran back off to the lab. Trip reached his home after what had seemed like forever. The sleeping trainer, let out a yawn as his grip tightened on Trip's neck.

Trip sat him on his bed. Staring at him Tristan wonder if he'd wake up anytime soon. Some idea had sparked in his head. The young photographer grabbed his camera off his desk, switching it on, watching the smiling boy sleep. He still found it ridiculous, for how long the boy could sleep. Waiting for the light to flash on, he took the photo out his pocket, holding it up against him. He still looked the exact same, only a different position. An image popped up on the screen, as Tristan dragged it over to Ash. The light coming from the window was perfect. It was hitting his face as well, giving more effect on the screen.

Click. A white light flashed as a new image appeared on screen, before quickly disappointing. Tristan his the 'Gallery' button again, holding down to the left. Until he came to the moonlit room, bouncing off the sleeping figure in front of him. It was the boy he loved. He loved so much. Trip slipped of his own hoodie, jacket and shoes before changing into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Slipping off Ash's shoes and hoodie as well, he placed him under the covers before climbing in himself. He placed his teal camera onto the bedside table along with the photo.

He didn't need a photo right now. When he had the real thing right there. The dirty blonde, slipped his arms around his waist, as Ash's snaked around his neck, snuggling against Trip chest. The curtains were still wide apart. The door was still ajar. The covers were messy. No-one could bebothered to fix it though, especially not Trip. Kissing the weary boy's forehead, pushing back the midnight locks that fell over his face.

"Love you too, Trip." Still smiling, the boy who was thought to be sleeping. Trip's face became flustered, but was smiling. He was content with his life and right now. This wasn't something he could keep in a photograph. This memory would remain by itself. Even though it was dark and Trip should have gone to sleep, his eyes were never closing. For him, time was forever frozen and still. Just like a photograph.


End file.
